


The James Hathaway files

by RickardoTheAvacardo



Series: A copper and his cat [6]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Mental notes, Mentions of James Hathaway, Mentions of Robert Lewis, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickardoTheAvacardo/pseuds/RickardoTheAvacardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody knows what goes on in Emily's little head .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The James Hathaway files

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by MissionImpossible

_Emily has lived with James long enough to notice some of his odd habits and quirks. She has also lived with him long enough to collect all of her thoughts and feelings towards him in her small head but big mind ._

 

**Entry one - The good and the bad**

Living with James for the first few weeks has already taught me a lot about humans in general and that they all have good qualities and some bad qualities. 

The good things about James are  

  * He's caring
  * I can trust him 
  * He knows how to handle a cat ( unlike my previous owner )
  * He rarely shouts at me ( accept once)
  * He always lets me sit on his lap even when he is in a bad mood
  * He doesn't mind when I help him to wake up in the mornings 
  * I can always rely on him to be gentle with me even if I have done something naughty
  * He's always on time with food and other things
  * He stays with me for most evenings ( unless he is at work) 



The bad things

  * He is away from home for long hours each day
  * He is sometimes to tired to spend time with me
  * Sometimes at night he doesn't come home at all 
  * He is quite shy and awkward when he talks to me
  * He finds it hard to trust me sometimes 



James is a good owner - no wait... friend to me , but I sometimes feel that I need to help him come out of his shell and to be more confident about himself but its still early days. The more I get to know him the better chance I have of helping him.

 

**Entry two - A couple of weeks later**

Its been a couple of weeks since my last entry and i have figured out a bit more about my friend. , he has a morning routine that he sticks to everyday before he goes to work . 

He will get up at some ridiculous time in the morning , he is usually woken up by a loud irritating noise the seems to occur every morning which unbelievably doesn't always wake him up so to help him i meow in his ear so that he is able to get up without hearing that noise again. Now because of my kindness I have earned the nickname of the fluffy alarm clock. Afterwards its breakfast time  one of my favorite times of the day , (along with dinner time) and to make sure that he doesn't forget to give me my breakfast I make my meow heard on repeat and I get my food eventually.

Just before he goes out to work I rub my face on his to say goodbye and he gives me a small but a definite smile and that satisfy's me until dinner time.

I have also noticed that the evening routine changes everyday , sometimes he is back early like at 7 or 8 or sometimes he can come home a lot later  around 10 or 11 at night. On the early nights he usually has a shower , gets changed and then when he comes down the stairs to make himself and me dinner he always gives me a hello fuss and kisses the top of my head

The biggest thing I've noticed about James so far is when I can tell whether he has had a good or bad day at work .

If he has a good day he will come down get a cup of coffee , talks to me about work and his boss and is just generally happy and peaceful. 

But when he has had a bad day it is a lot more noticeable . He will come home a lot later than he usually would , he would have a small dinner or skip it completely , his choice of drink changes dramatically from coffee to red wine and he often drinks long into the night with a look of sorrow.

I wish i knew how to help him feel better , I will just have to be extra nice on those nights.  

 

 

**Entry 3 Friends**

It has been a month now and i have started to pick up on his social life . There is one man in particular that he likes to be with as I see him every two or three days a week depends on how busy or stressful their day has been. This friend has been in and out of our house for a while or to be more accurate it was just after I moved in. When he's not there James spends the whole evening fussing over me , talking to me and letting me sit on him for as long as he can stay awake for. But when "Robbie" comes round James's attention slips away from me like a bar of soap, he spends all his time chatting to him , laughing with him and drinking long into the night , he even stays for the night sometimes and on those nights I now know its better to just keep out of their way.

Despite not getting enough attention when Robbie's round , he does manage to get James to open up a bit especially his thoughts and feelings about certain situations . I can sense that Robbie has a kind and caring nature and that he understands James more than anybody else. But I cant help thinking that maybe just maybe James likes to see Robbie because he feels like he is the only one he can really trust. 

Now that I think carefully about it why would James put all his trust in me? , after all I'm only a cat .

No! I shouldn't think like that , all I need to do is to observe James's behavior towards Robbie compared to the behavior towards me .

 

 

**Entry 4 Anger , frustration**

 I am beginning to wonder if the reason why James is seeing a lot of Robbie is because i make him angry too much.

I know I'm not the worlds perfect cat  , I have annoyed James in the past.

A few examples would be 

  1. The time I knocked his expensive red wine over 
  2. The mouse i brought in as a present 
  3. The time James caught me eating his dinner ( It was chicken what else was I supposed to do?)
  4. Or the time  when I was investigating his guitar strings by pinging them with the nail of my paw ( lets just say he went ballistic and I learned my lesson to never mess with a mans guitar).



As you can see I am not the perfect cat but I do know how to tell when James is angry and I have learned that when James is angry its best to be as cute as you can to try to sweeten his bad mood a bit.

I haven't been so good at that recently. The reason why is because I have been trying to see what makes Robbie so special to James but all I've managed to do is to annoy James more and more each time. 

For example yesterday evening I was meowing for my food but when he gave it to me he wasn't acting like he was when Robbie wasn't there. So after my dinner I meowed for some attention from James in particular but all I got was a shh from him and an oi from Robbie. Step 2 was to jump on to James's lap to get his attention but all that resulted in was me getting chucked off his lap and James getting more and more frustrated each time I went on his lap. My final step was to rub myself on James's long legs until i got some positive attention , I thought it worked as James then picked me up but all he did was stoke my head and put me down on the floor and told me to go somewhere else. At this point I gave up.

Now I just have to accept the fact that I'm just a pet not a friend. 

 

 

 

**Entry 5 Sadness , comfort**

 Its now been two months and I have now learned about sadness and comfort. 

Today has been a totally new experience for me. I have never seen James like this before and if I have it was never as bad as this.

Today James looked awful , he looked as if he hadn't slept in at least 2 days or possibly more , there were empty wine glasses all over his coffee table , his ash tray was filled to the top with used cigarettes and the house in general just looked horrible and untidy which wasn't like James at all.

The only time i have seen James look similar to this was when he told me about Robbie being depressed after a women called Laura  ended a relationship with him and-

Wait! could all this be about Robbie ? , he did care about Robbie a lot and Robbie is the only other human that I have actually seen James talk to. I didn't realize that Robbie was that important to him nor did i realize that Robbie would have this sort of affect on him.

Robbie may be time consuming but in many ways he has helped James. 

He has listened to him

Given him advice

He has been caring towards him

He has helped James to become more confident when sharing his problems 

He has let James let his emotions out when no one else would 

 

I now come to realize that Robbie has been a good and possibly the best influence in James's life . Also I now know that Robbie is the only one that could comfort James at times like this but for now i will have to try my best to do the job. 

 

**Entry 6  Secrets and confessions**

Today has been the most surprising day of my life with James so far .  It turns out that the reason why he was feeling so low was because of the latest case he had been working on.The reason why  Robbie came round that night was to talk to James about what was bothering him and how he was able to help James feel a little bit better during the aftermath of the case. But tonight was different  , James sat next to me on the sofa stroked my back and let me sit on his lap and i felt like it had been years since James had payed any attention to me. But the shocking part was that he began to open up and tell me why the case was bothering him and how Robbie had helped him to get his head around the case, in fact his exact words were this.

" _This recent case has made me think about things , dark unpleasant things and if it wasn't for Robbie I would still be feeling like that"._

But his next and final words were the words that got me the most.

_" Robbie has taught and helped  me a lot since I started working with him  as his sergeant , he has helped me to learn how to cope with cases the can distress you because Robbie has had experiences where he has felt uncomfortable with some cases but he has been able to solve the case despite those feelings. and if it wasn't for you Emily I don't think I would have told Robbie some of the stuff I have told him ,  you help me too by just being there it means I don't have to talk I can just sit in silence and let go of my troubles  which I think we all need sometimes"._

That has now put my mind at rest too , and now that things are going to return to normal I can be happy again and I don't have to worry about James feeling bad because I know that if I cant help someone else will. 

 


End file.
